


The Shelter

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Asian Character(s), Cat Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, felix is an asshole, is this considered a slow burn?, the two other kids with Junior are grimmons children but it doesn't have any significance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus is head of the cat department of this shelter and this blonde haired, freckle ridden, guy comes in every afternoon to be with the cats.





	1. The True Meeting

Locus has seen this blonde, freckled guy in the cat room every afternoon. The guy asks for a different cat every day to be with. He typically spends somewhere between 30 minutes to an hour with the same cat before carefully putting the cat away and going home, Locus assumes.

Locus usually keeps his distance. He chose to work with cats because they understand him more than dogs can. Cats can be assholes, but then when they want it, they will unconditionally love you. That and he just prefers cats to any other animal or people. 

Today is a little different. This guy that is always there, yeah he hasn’t left yet and it’s a little past closing time. He wonders if the guy realizes he’s been here over three hours? 

Locus is sure the guy has seen him around before, but isn't completely sure about that. Especially since he's the head of the cat department, so he’s usually around often. Locus let everyone go home for the night and said that he’ll tell the guy it’s time to go. 

He finds this guy attractive. That's why he never goes up to him, but now he has to. Human interaction isn’t his forte at all. He usually avoids it at all costs. Even when people come to ask him about the cats and things, he pushes it onto another worker or volunteer there at the time. He’ll talk to those coworkers, but that’s about it.

He sighs, walking over to the cat play room, and musters up the courage to go in there to say something to him. 

"Excuse me?" Locus steps in the room without letting the cat out. It immediately walks over to him, rubbing against his legs because new person.

"Oh uh hi. What time is it?" the guy sits up. 

"We closed ten minutes ago." Locus bluntly tells him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I had a stressful day at work and lost track of time. I'll put Jake here back and go." He picks the cat up. 

"It's okay," Locus opens the door for the guy. "I just didn't want you to freak out that almost no one is here."

"Thanks," the guy puts him back in his cage. "I'll try not to do that again."

“You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Just make sure you tell one of us here.” Locus tries to offer a smile, but he’s not sure how it comes across. God he sucks at any form of flirting.

“Oh really? Thanks!” He smiles and gives Jake one last pet before closing the cage door.

"I have a question," Locus doesn't know why he's asking, but he's very curious.

"Okay?"

"I see you here all the time, and I was wondering why don't you adopt any of the cats?"

"Oh, uh. Because I can't afford it and my apartment complex doesn't allow animals."

"Oh. So you spend the time here?"

"Yeah I like it here. All the cats like me. Even the temperamental ones." the guy smiles. It's a beautiful, yet sad little smile. 

"I'm glad the cats have someone like you to spend time with." Locus nods slightly. 

"Yeah. It's nice. Welp, I'm sorry for staying so long. I'll be back tomorrow, of course." the guy turns to leave.

"We'll all be here."

The guy nods, heading out. Locus mumbles under his breath about how bad he is with people and starts making sure everything is locked up for the night.   
When everything is ready and the night guy comes in, Locus heads home for the night. He can't keep his mind off of the guy. His bleach blonde hair with dark brown, almost black roots. Those freckles all across his nose and cheeks. That adorable voice. God, he's so fucked.


	2. Hey, I Can Help

The animal shelter had been swamped since opening. They're doing this special for two days where all the cats are $25 and all the dogs are $35. The shelter does this once every few months when they're overcrowded. It's better than putting some of them down to free up space.

But, Locus hates these days because there are too many people. Yeah, almost every animal gets a new home, but they never know if it's a good home or not. How many of them will be back in the next couple of weeks because they realize they can't take care of the animal? Or the animal bit one of their kids because they don’t understand animal body language? It’s more so cruel than helping when people do that.

You see, these days are also days where Locus doesn't wear his vest. He might walk around every so often to make sure everything’s going smoothly, but never speaks unless he absolutely has to. The workers and volunteers know who he is if he’s walking around, but the ones adopting the cats thinks he’s here to adopt a cat. Perfect disguise.

Right now, Locus is in his office with the door shut of course. He’s taking a silent break from all the children and rude assholes. More like hiding, but he calls it a break. It was a break until someone opens his door and comes in. He sees who it is and freezes.

“Hi,” it’s the blonde guy. He seems very tense. “Uh someone said I can find you back here, but really I just need to be able to breathe before I try to head back to my car.” 

“Oh, uh, it’s okay.” Locus watches the guy sit on the couch. 

“I probably should’ve knocked first, I’m sorry. I don’t have my xanax with me and I thought I could handle it when I saw the amount of cars, but this many people is overwhelming. I didn’t realize it was a special weekend either, so that doesn’t help.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Locus doesn’t really know what to say. “Would you like some water?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Locus gets up and gets a little bottle of water out of his little mini fridge he has. He takes the bottle over to the guy, handing it to him and sitting next to him.

“Thanks.” Locus nods. “I don’t understand how I can go from being around so many people in the military to not being able to be around so many civilians.”

“I know the feeling.” Locus sits back. He’s a little more comfortable than the last time they talked. Mostly just because he’s been more relaxed since taking the break.

“You were in the military too?” the guy is slowly starting to relax.

“Yeah. Did two tours in Iraq.”

“Afghanistan for me.” 

“That’s rough.” 

“It’s okay though. Name’s David by the way. Most call me Wash though.” 

“Sam. Everyone calls me Locus. It’s stuck since basic.” 

Wash does this little chuckle. It’s the cutest thing Locus has ever heard. 

“They named you after a bug?” 

“No, no. There’s no ‘t’ at the end.” 

 

They spend the rest of the day talking about random things. Well, Locus listens more than talks, but Wash doesn't mind. It ranges anything from their military career to how much Wash just loves cats, but can’t afford to move apartments. They’re interrupted when someone knocks on the door. Locus gets up to answer it. It’s an employee saying everything is ready for the night. He sends them all home.

“I should get going…” Wash gets up. “I had fun talking to you.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay for a little. So you can be with the cats.”

“Wait, really? Don’t you want to go home?” 

“I can wait. I have some paperwork to file.”

Locus would do anything to keep that ear to ear smile on Wash’s face. The way his cheeks start to turn pink. The way his eyes lit up when he realized he’d still be able to spend time with the cats. It’s perfect. 

Locus leans against his doorway as he watches Wash walk around, seeing who’s been adopted so far. He can’t help but to smile at the way Wash talks to all of the remaining cats before picking one to take to the little room to spend time with it. Locus sighs to himself, unsure about how to go about asking Wash out. He so wants to, but asking someone he likes out? That’s not an easy task. So he gets the paperwork from the adoption desks and takes it back to his desk to file away.


	3. Just Do It Already

Locus has noticed that Wash says hi to him, or smiles his way every time they see each other. He doesn’t really understand what it means, but he thinks it means Wash likes him. He could be completely wrong though because he doesn’t understand body language like he does with animals.

He’s been trying to look up example of body language, but he has no luck. So when Wash comes up to him, asking how he is, he stumbles on his words.

“I-uh. What? Oh uh, I-I’m good.” He’s a military man. He understands that way before he understands this, but how is it that he could talk to him all day that day without stumbling, but now he can’t. “H-how are you?”

“I’m great. I have a question for you.” Wash is starting to turn pink.

“I-I have a question for you too.”

“Okay, you go first.” Wash suggests.

Locus nods and takes a deep breath. “W-would you like to, uh, um, go uh out sometime? W-with me?”

Wash turns full red. “Yes, uh the answer is yes. That’s what I was going to ask.”

Locus swears his heart skips a beat, but he can’t tell you if that’s really what happens. Wash wanted to ask him out? That sounds impossible. Yet it pretty much just happened. Oh god it happened.

“Here,” Wash can’t stop smiling or blushing for that matter, as he writes down his number. “This is my number. Text me a date and time when you want to go out.”

Locus slowly takes the piece of paper. “I-I will. Most certainly.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Wash takes a deep breath. He stands on his tippy toes to quickly kiss Locus’s cheek before heading home for the evening.

Locus stands there for a moment, shocked. He holds a hand to his cheek. Did that really just happen before he left? He looks down at the number. He has Wash’s number. He turns to head to his office. It’s been a really nice day for once.

 

It’s been a day. Seems like more than a day, but it’s only been one day. Locus has the day off today. He’s been looking at Wash’s number off and on because he doesn’t really know when or where he wants to go. That’s when he just makes a text with his name so Wash will know.

_Wash: Hello! I may not be able to reply right away after this one._

Locus tilts his head as the reads the message, confused slightly.

_Locus: That’s okay. I just wanted you to know this is me and to know when you’re free?_

As said, it takes much longer to get a response. Long enough that Locus makes himself a little lunch.

_Wash: Oh, I don’t know. I’d look at my calendar, but I keep getting hit and I’m tied upside down. Remind me to never babysit kids again._

Locus is even more confused now. He doesn’t know what to think.

_Locus: Do you need to be rescued…?_

This reply is quicker than the last few.

_Wash: If it’s not an inconvenience, yes please!_

Locus chuckles to himself and finish his lunch.

_Locus: I’m on my way. Where are you?_

He puts on his shoes. He checks his phone to see Wash told him the address of where he is. Some apartment complex. He’s trying to prepare himself for what’s about to happen. He’s not a big fan of kids even though they like him for no reason.

It doesn’t take him long to get the the apartment. He takes a deep breath and knocks. A muffled “the door’s open” comes from inside. He slowly opens it to truly find Wash hanging upside down with only one free hand. Locus can’t help but to laugh. That was a mistake. The kids turn to look at him.

“Oh no. I didn’t think this through. Guys, leave him alone. Junior, don’t! Junior, I’ll tell your dad!” Wash tries to grab them, but the three are out of range from him.

“Get him!” one of the two boys yells as the other two run at him. Locus squares up. He glares them down, making them stop before getting to him.

“Clean up,” Locus tells them. The two take some steps back. “Now.”

“Yes sir!” all three of them run away, picking up toys.

Locus goes over to Wash and helps him down. He unties him.

“Thank you so much. How did you do that? Get them to back off?” Wash sits on the floor, leaning against the couch.

“Most view me as scary or intimidating.” Locus kneels down next to him.

“Ha. I don’t think so. You seem more like a big teddy bear.” It takes Wash a second to realize what he said. He turns bright red. “Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?! I’m so sorry you had to hear me say that.”

Locus chuckles. That’s the moment he realized Wash is just as awkward as he is. “I’m not letting that one go.”

“Just kill me now,” Wash hides his face.

“Now why would I kill you?” Locus repositions Wash’s hair. Oh god his hair is very soft.

“Because I’m too embarrassed to even look at you now. But thank you for the rescue.”

“You’re welcome. It was… interesting to say the least.” Locus makes Wash look up. “You’re adorable.”

“Says mr. stutter. Yeah that’s right, I’m not letting that one go either.”

Locus opens his mouth in awe, “How dare you! I hate you!”

Wash moves to his knees, “I hate you too.” He leans forward and kisses him.

“Wash? Kids? I’m home!” some guy walks into the apartment with a couple bags of groceries. Wash is the first to pull away, getting up and walking towards the man.

“Tucker, you asshole. This is the last time I babysit for you. Your child and the other two are the absolute worst!” Wash leaves Locus kneeling there as he goes into the kitchen as well.

Locus stands up, flustered for starters. He didn’t expect Wash to kiss him at all. It was wonderful. That’s probably the only word he has to describe it. Wonderful.

The kids come running in right past him and into the kitchen. He wonders if he should just slip out of the apartment or if he should just awkwardly wait for Wash to finish up his argument with the guy he called Tucker. He slowly starts heading towards the door. He hears one of them laughing, but he can hear Wash still saying things that the kids have been doing. Not the best of parenting.

“You can get Caboose to babysit next time you want to go out. I’m leaving now.” Wash storms out. He goes over to Locus, taking his hand and dragging him out with him.

“Wash, Washy my friend!” Tucker steps into the hall. “Come on man. Don’t do this to me.”

Wash turns to walk backwards. “Hell, maybe even Church will say yes to babysitting the brats. Don’t ask me for favors anymore.”

Wash turns back and takes Locus’s hand. They walk out of the building in silence. Locus finds the entire situation funny, but won’t say anything about it.

“About that date,” Wash is the first to say something. “Tomorrow evening sound good?”

“It’d, uh, have to be after- after uh work.” Locus is glad his skin tone keeps blush from showing so much.

“I can wait till then,” the blush is back in Wash’s cheeks. Locus loves it so much. It almost highlights his freckles even more. “Also, really, thank you for helping me then.”

“You’re welcome.” Wash pulls him close and kisses him. Uninterrupted kiss this time. Something wonderful.


	4. I'm Fucked, Aren't I?

Locus has been nervous all morning. See, he doesn’t know where to go for this date and he’s too anxious to ask Wash about it. Every Sunday he makes lunches for every day he works. He’ll also make dinners for the nights he’ll be there longer than usual. So, he has everything ready for the weeks. Never going out to eat.

He debates on texting his somewhat friend Felix. Maybe he’d know where to go since he never cooks anything for himself. Fuck it.

_ Locus: Question. Where’s a good place to take someone on a first dinner date? _

It takes a little while before he hears the buzz. 

_ Felix: Hooters. Since when do you date?! _

Locus rolls his eyes. Yes, it’s been a long while. Felix has never seen him date before. To be honest, Locus doesn’t even remember the last time he dated anyone. Maybe before the war?

_ Locus: Isn’t that the over-sexualized wing place?  _

_ Felix: Maaaaaybe. Avoiding my question? I will show up unannounced.  _

Locus sighs. This is why he shouldn’t have texted him. Now he’ll want to know everything about Wash. Doesn’t really surprise him. Felix can be a little… protective towards Locus.

_ Locus: Met someone at work. Don’t scare him away. _

_ Felix: If he’s willing to go on a date with you, then nothing I do can scare him away. _

_ Locus: You’re no help.  _

Locus ignores Felix’s next message asking about Wash and who he is. Should he just text Wash and ask where to eat? Maybe look up places to eat since he’s not doing much today? Just paperwork. Could spare some time to look up places. 

After thirty minutes of looking up places to eat, he gives up. He doesn’t know what Wash would like and these seem a bit expensive. Yeah, no, he has to ask Wash.

_ Locus: This may seem crazy… But I don’t know where to go for this date. I don’t go out to eat. _

Locus gets his lunch out. He’s taking a little later lunch than usual because of this date. He patiently waits for Wash to answer him.

_ Wash: Odd, not crazy. I know somewhere that is decent. Jeans and t-shirt should be just fine. Sound ok? _

Locus is curious to know this place. By the sounds of it, Wash won’t tell him. Just give him directions because he didn’t say where. 

_ Locus: Sounds just fine. _

He spends the rest of his day, thinking about tonight. So much could go wrong. He could figure out things he doesn’t want anyone to really know. Things from the war. Things that had to be done, nonetheless, but things he’s not proud of.

Sure, Wash may feel the same about some of the things too. Wonder if he’s thinking the same thing. If this will go poorly. Or if certain things will be revealed. It’s a concern both of them have that both of them fear of oversharing. They told about their ranks and friends they made, but never anything that went down. Not even funny things, other than anything that happened back in the bunks.

Locus leaves a spare key with one of the employees he’d be closing with. Says to make sure everything is locked up before they leave. To go through and make sure every cat is back in their respective cage. All that nonsense. What’s funny about it is the employees all knew Locus has a date tonight. How they knew if beyond Locus. So, this one is trying to hurry him along so he can go home and get ready.

With enough “I got this,” Locus finally grabs his things and heads out. He goes straight home to shower and dress. Wash said jeans and a t-shirt. But what color jeans? Locus isn’t one to worry about what he wears or what other people think, yet he’s trying his best to impress Wash? He doesn’t completely understand it.

He texts Wash that he’s ready to pick him up or be picked up. Neither of them really specified which was going to happen, until Wash texts back that he’ll be driving. Locus gives his address. He makes sure his cat has a little food in her bowl before heading down to wait.

It doesn’t take long for Wash to show up. He reaches across to the passenger side to push open the door.

“Hey baby. Lookin’ for a ride?” Wash can’t keep a straight face. He ends up giggling and blushing. 

“I honestly don’t know how to respond to that,”  _ other than you’re really freaking cute when you laugh and I want to make sure you’re always laughing. _ Locus gets in. He adjusts the seat before Wash takes off. 

“Sorry I’m like this,” Wash is still thinking about what he said.

“I find it amusing.”

“Really? Cause flirting really isn’t my thing.”

“Yeah. People aren’t really my thing. This is relatively new to me,” Locus admits. “So, you’re doing better than me.”

“Nah, I think we’re doing just fine.” Wash smiles big. Makes Locus smile too. It’s contagious. His smile could light up an entire room. That’s a romantic thing to say, right?

The ride to the restaurant is filled with some comfortable silence as neither of them really feel like talking about anything yet. Don’t want to run out of things to say at dinner. As a just in case, of course.

The one thing Locus doesn’t understand is why the silence is comfortable. The only time silence is ever like this is when he’s alone. It’s odd and he likes it. 

Oh. This place is just a burger place. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s affordable and both of them are okay with this.

“I know this isn’t the best place, but I can’t afford much.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it.” 

“Nooooo, I can still get it.”

The waitress comes over to get their drinks. When she leaves, they go back at it.

“How about we battle this out?” Locus jokingly asks.

“Best out of five, rock, paper, scissors?” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of a fight to the death, but that works too.” 

Wash bites on his hand to keep himself from laughing out loud. 

The rock, paper, scissors match ends up with Locus winning. He’s going to pay for dinner. They have a lot of fun. Wash apparently had this cat, when he was younger, that would sleep with him every night and when it died, it upset him so much that his parents had to get him another cat. Locus only shares that he had a cat. What happened to that cat is something he doesn’t like to share. Basically the cat didn’t live long. Wasn’t his fault.

Wash admits that he only works part time. He survives off of disability more than the part time job, but he couldn’t just sit around. And because the job involves being around too many people, that’s why he goes to the shelter. Which Locus then tells him he has a cat. She’s all black.

“Lemme guess. You named her Shadow?” Wash smiles.

“No, actually. Her name is Snowball.”

“Well, that’s different. Why?” 

“Because even in the darkest of times, there will always be light.” 

Wash is fascinated with the reasoning. Mostly because he understands it. He has bad days too and that reminder would be great.

“You’re more than welcome to come up and see her when we get to my place,” Locus suggests.

“I would love to!” Wash is excited now.

They have a great time. Both realize they’re fucked so hard by this. Wash hasn’t felt this happy since forever ago. Locus can’t even remember the last time he felt remotely close to this. He starts to fumble on his words towards the end because Wash said he really likes him. 

Glad he doesn’t have to drive or else he’d get them two in a wreck from that. How could anyone like him like this? That’s the main question he’s asking himself. On the way to the apartment, Wash takes Locus’ hand to hold. Only letting go when he needs that hand on the wheel. 

Back at Locus’ apartment, as soon as Wash enters the place, Snowball runs up to him and rub on his leg. 

“I can definitely tell you’re a military man,” Wash sits on the ground and lets her jump into his lap.

“How is that?” Locus asks. He’s amused by how much Wash loves his cat.

“Because everything is neatly placed and there isn’t much, uh, decoration? Mine is a lot like this too.” 

“Yeah,” he sits down across from Wash. “I’ve been told I need to decorate before.”

“So have I. Never get around to it and don’t really care.” Wash lays down. 

“Same,” he doesn’t think Wash will leave any time soon. “When I get another cat, I’m getting an all white one.”

“Name it Shadow?” 

“Yes, because even when everything seem bright, there’s always a dark cloud lingering around.”

“I really like the meaning behind these. They’re very fitting.”

“Thank you.”

Locus got up a little later to go put some of his things away and takes care of something else. When he comes back, he notices Wash fell asleep with Snowball on his chest. He doesn’t know what to do. This man, a beautiful man at that, is asleep on his floor. With his cat on his chest nonetheless. 

Locus debates. He doesn’t want to wake Wash. But he also doesn’t know if Wash would want to stay there for the night. He just gets a spare pillow from his room and a blanket. He puts it on the couch.

Heading over to Wash, he makes Snowball get off of him. He carefully picks him up. He’s pretty lightweight. Not surprising from the way Wash looks. He sets him down on the couch, covering him with the blanket. Locus heads to his room, keeping the door open a crack, just in case.

 

By morning, Locus goes about his usual routine. He showers, dresses his bottom half. He lets his hair dry a bit more before he’ll put on a shirt. He heads out of his room to notice Wash is sitting on the couch, holding Snowball close to his chest.

“Morning,” Locus calls to him.

Wash looks up and immediately starts blushing. Locus is beautiful. His abs. The outline of just everything. “M-morning.”

“I’ll be honest,” Locus starts, “I kinda forgot you were here.”

“Yeah,” Wash looks away. “I didn’t realize I was here till this one jumped up into my lap.”

Locus smiles. “You’re more than welcome to use the shower and would you like some breakfast?” 

“God yes,” Wash lets Snowball go and covers his mouth. 

Trying not to laugh, “Cheese omelet sound okay with you?” 

“Yes…” Wash gets up. “Where is the shower?” 


	5. My Annoying Half

Locus wakes up like any other day. He gets up, checks his phone to see if Wash texted him. Sometimes Wash does and it's pictures of cat memes. They make him smile, so he's fine with 15 messages a night.

He sees there's nothing there and heads to the bathroom. Normal shower. Until his mind decides today isn't going to be a nice day. 

He quickly turns the water off. Mind in a panic. He hates days like this. When he doesn't know what set him off. 

Locus does his best to dry himself off and put on pants. He goes to the kitchen, frantically searching for his anti-anxiety medication. It'll help him. It’s just been a while since he’s had an anxiety attack like this.

He remembers the close calls. The hard moments in the army. Everyone else around him dying. Felix is all he had left.  _ You're nothing but a suit of armor and a gun.  _

He takes the recommended dosage. 

Everything is okay. He survived. He made it out alive. He's not going anywhere. He's here to stay. Alive. Surviving.

He goes and grabs his phone, the usual. Texts Felix. He always texts Felix when he has days like this. He knows Felix is alive, but he has to make sure. His mind won’t let him move on without asking. 

_ Felix: Hey, it's alright. I’m alive. We’re alive. Do you need me to call or come over? _

Locus goes to lay on the couch. He reads the message over and over for a couple of minutes.

_ Locus: No. I took my meds. I'll be fine. I just needed to know. _

Locus sets his phone on his chest and closes his eyes. He doesn't know how much time has passed when he hears his locks being picked. He sighs. He's a bit better now. Medication working like it should.

“Good morning,” Felix walks over to the couch and sits next to him on the floor.

“Why are you here?” Locus doesn't bother to open his eyes.

“Because of what you said.”

“You need to stop picking my locks. Maybe knock.”

“If I knocked, you wouldn't let me in.”

“You’re not wrong.” Locus moves his legs just for Felix to sit up there. He does. Locus puts his legs on Felix’s lap. One of the only times Felix will allow this. 

“You ever going to get cable?”

“Don't need it.” He picks up his phone and texts work saying he's sick and will be in tomorrow. 

Locus and Felix sit there for quite some time. Locus missing his silence. He would like it if Felix left, but knowing him, he won't anytime soon.

 

After about two or so hours, there's a knock at his door. Felix immediately stops talking.

“Who the fuck would be knocking on your door.”

“Shit. I forgot,” Locus immediately gets up, letting his phone drop to the ground. 

He goes to the door, opening it slowly. It's Wash. He knew it would be. They were going to have lunch together. 

“Hey. Sorry I forgot to tell you I wasn’t going in today. I… had a bad morning. Doing better now. Wish I told you because-”

“Lo, who is it?!” Felix peaks out from behind Locus.

“Because of him. Felix, this is Wash. Wash, this is Felix, an army buddy. And Felix, this is my boyfriend.”

Locus walks back into his living room. He picks up his phone and sets it on the couch side table. The other two walk in as well.

“You didn’t tell me he was cute,” Felix takes his place back on the couch.

“Don’t you dare get any ideas or I will break your fingers again,” Locus walks over to his clearly uncomfortable Wash. “He likes to pick my locks whenever he feels like it. And I always make the mistake of letting my anxiety make me text him to see if he’s okay to relieve some anxiety.”

“It’s okay,” Wash smiles slightly. “Not what I expected though.”

“He usually isn’t. I’ve been trying to make him leave for a little while now.”

“Would you like for me to leave?” Wash asks.

“No, no. I’m going to force him to leave before he starts drilling you.”

Locus walks over to Felix and picks him up, putting him over his shoulders.

“Locus! Put me down!” Felix squirms as much as he can. Wash covering his smile. “Samuel Ortez, put me the fuck down right this second!” 

Locus opens the front door and plops Felix down on the ground outside. 

“Go home. You can come back tomorrow while I’m at work and eat the food in the bottom right crisper in the fridge.” 

“Never pick me up again. I’ll definitely be over tomorrow.” Felix gets up. “And I am going to ask him a shit ton of questions. I have to approve.”

“No, you don’t. You’ll leave him the fuck alone.” Locus closes the door. He walks back over to Wash.

“I can clearly tell you’re both just the greatest of friends,” Wash keeps his smile hidden.

“He can get overly protective of me. Mostly because I think the last battle we saw made him that way. We were the only remaining survivors.”

Wash’s smile fades. He walks over to Locus and wraps his arms around him. Locus enjoys the closeness of each other. He likes that Wash understands with the simplest of explanations. 


	6. The Interrogation From Hell

**** Wash wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groans, rolling onto his side. He ignores the knocking, thinking it’s most likely just Tucker trying to ask for him to babysit again. Which he so won’t. But the knocking keeps going on and on and on.

It won’t stop, so Wash finally gets out of bed. He looks at his phone to see if there was a message that anyone was coming over. Nope. He puts his phone in his pocket and puts on a shirt. He heads to the door, looking through the little peep hole.

He notices the man standing in front of his door. It isn’t Tucker. That much is clear. He’s seen this guy before. The orange frosted tipped hair. The long slender body. Oh. Oh god. Wash slowly backs away from the door and takes out his phone.

_ Wash: So, uh. I think your friend is at my door. I have no clue how he found me. _

It doesn’t take too terribly long for Locus to answer the text.

_ Locus: Don’t let him in if possible. I’ll make him leave. Address? _

Wash realizes for a moment that Locus has never actually been to his place. He sends him the address quickly. 

“I know you’re in there,” the guy calls. What was his name? Wash tries to recall the name. It takes him a moment to remember. 

Wash takes a deep breath and opens the door. “Good morning. How may I be of assistance?” 

“Morning. I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s okay.” Felix smirks kindly.

“Okay…” Wash moves out of the way so Felix can come in. Felix walks in and immediately makes himself at home without asking. Wash closes the door behind him and slowly walks closer to Felix. 

Wash sits on the arm of the couch, nervous about anything that will be asked. What does he want to know exactly? What if he doesn’t want to answer some things?

“You look tense,” Felix states.

“Forgive me for being nervous. I don’t know you all too well.” 

“I am a friend of Locus. Army buddy as he calls it. He trusts me, mostly. So you can trust me.” Felix offers a more kind smile. Wash smiles back, a little less nervous.

“Okay. You said you want to get to know me?” 

“Yes, so I’m going to ask you questions. You do not have to answer them all, but it would be best if you did.” Felix waits for a confirmation from Wash before continuing. “How exactly did you two meet?” 

“Well,” Wash knows the answer, but hesitates anyways. “I go to the shelter he works at every day, pretty much, to spend time with the cats. I’m not allowed cats here.”

“You bring Locs here? I mean, you two have the same taste. Pretty sure you mistake each other’s apartments for your own.”

“No, no he’s never been here before. I’ve only been to his place because of his cat.” Wash is slowly starting to feel like he has to defend himself for no reason.

“Then why’d you show up the last time I was there?” 

“We were going to have lunch together at his work.”

“Ah, ‘lunch’.” Felix puts air quotes around lunch. “Sure it’s just lunch.” 

“It is! We haven’t done anything sexual yet,” Wash crosses his arms. He’s really starting to wish Locus would get there very soon.

“I didn’t ask if you two have done anything yet.” Felix seems way too calm for this. Something is off. Wash can tell. It has to be something off.

“You implied that we have.” 

“I’ve implied nothing. I just said that it probably wasn’t just lunch. You’re the one that thought it meant something sexual. Why? Do you want to have sex with Locs?” 

“That’s none of your business,” Wash gets off the arm rest. “Leave my apartment.”

“I’m not done here.” Felix squares up to Wash. “Tell me Wash, why are you getting so defensive when you’re the one that brought it up?” 

“I’m-” Wash slowly takes a step back. “I’m not defensive.”

“Then don’t shy away from my questions.” Felix puts his hand on Wash’s shoulder. “I won’t hurt you.” He smiles. Wash nods. “Good. Now,” he sits back down on the couch, “tell me about your work situation.”

Wash hesitates at first before deciding to tell the truth. “I, uh, work part time. My disability check is a lot, but not enough for everything, so I have a part time job working at a friend’s office.”

“Oh? Why only part time?” 

“Because-” There’s a knock at the door. Wash lets out a sigh of relief.

“You told him I came over, didn’t you?” Felix’s mood changes completely. Almost like he’s mad.

Wash ignores him, walking fast to open the door. He’s so glad to see Locus standing there. He moves out of the way to let Locus into his apartment.

“Should’ve known he’d text you,” Felix rolls his eyes. “Suppose you want me to leave and never come back?” 

“And you will do precisely that or I will put you six feet in the ground.” 

“Alright, I’m going. I got all I want for now anyways,” Felix walks past Locus without looking at him. He walks past Wash with a smile and a wink before he walks out of the apartment. Wash closes the door behind him, locking it for the time being.

“I don’t like him,” Wash is still too tense.

“I’m sorry. I should never have let him know about you, but he would’ve found out eventually.” Locus opens his arms for Wash, which Wash doesn’t think twice about going into. He lets Locus hold him close.

“He scares me,” Wash whispers. “More than war, I think.”

“I know.”


	7. Mr. Paranoid

“Can I stay with you for a couple of days, at most?” Wash asks. With the newfound information that Felix knows where he lives, he doesn't really want to stay at his place. But after asking Locus to stay at his place, he realizes Felix has just as easy access there as he does at home.

“Actually, never mind. I'll stay at-” Wash thinks for a moment, thinking about anywhere he can stay and with who. “None of them are fun to stay around…”

“You can stay with me. I'll be having a talk with Felix though. It's not okay for him to do this.”

“Okay…” Wash heads to his room, grabs his backpack from the closet, and begins to fill it with at least three days worth of clothing. He grabs his favorite flip knife, sticking it in his back pocket. He’s not going anywhere without that. 

Wash slings the backpack over his shoulder and walks out to see Locus looking around. 

“It’s not much,” Wash tilts his head slightly, “but it’s enough for me.”

“It really shows you love cats,” Locus points out all the decorations and pictures.

“Oh so that shows I really like cats? Not the fact that I’ll spend hours at the shelter with all the cats?” Wash smiles at the fact that Locus went to say something, but then stopped to realize that Wash is right.

Wash chuckles, “Let’s go,” he opens the door for Locus. He shuts it behind them, locking it. 

Halfway down the hall to the elevator, Wash’s phone starts ringing.

“Any bets on if it’s Tucker wanting me to babysit again?” Locus shakes his head. Wash pulls out his phone. “I’m almost never wrong.” He hits decline, hoping Tucker would get the message and not call again. Like he usually does.

“He still wants you to babysit after what happened last time?” Locus smiles, recalling the rescue mission he had to do.

“Yes.” They get into the elevator and his phone goes off again. As predicted. He immediately hits the decline button. “He tends to ask me after Church threatens him. So then he comes to me. I think he pays me less than he does Church too.”

“Nice friend you have there.” They exit the elevator and Locus leads the way to his car.

“You’re one to talk,” Wash teases. “I think he likes me though. So he’s trying to like get me to like his kid. But like I don’t really like kids all that much. And he thinks he has a shot with me! He has a kid, yeah, but he’s still very much a fuck boy and I don’t like him much. I’m only “friends” with him for my job.” 

“How would he react if you told him you are already with someone?” Locus asks. They get to his car and get in before Wash answers.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’ll do it here eventually. Especially since he’s my rides to work most days I work.” 

“Didn’t you have a car though?” 

“I borrowed Carolina’s car. Cleaned it before getting you.” Wash nervously laughs quietly. “I’ve wanted to get a car, but never really have the money for it. Something always comes up.” 

“I get that. It’s unfortunate.” 

Wash nods, relaxing into the seat. They head to Locus’ place in a comfortable silence. Wash has noticed how he can’t be comfortable around anyone else. They always try to take advantage of him.

It doesn’t take them long to get to Locus’ apartment. They go up there and Wash sets his stuff on the couch. 

“You can…” Locus doesn’t really know how to ask this. “You can, sleep in my room if you’d like?” Is that too subtle? 

“Uh..” Wash continues looking around, clearly trying to find places that could be easily accessed by probably Felix.

“If you want? Since there’s only one way into the bedroom?” 

“Yeah, preferably.” Wash slowly walks to the bedroom and sets his backpack down next to the side of the bed farthest from the door.

“I have to go to work here in a few hours. You’re more than welcome to come with me,” Locus offers. 

Wash nods. He really needs to be alone with some of the cats. It’ll make him feel better. He’s still processing everything Felix was asking him. Trying to figure why he was asking those specific questions.  

“Does it make me paranoid if I thoroughly look for ways in and out?”

“Technically, yes, but I understand why. I did the same when I first got this place.”

Locus leaves the room to head to the kitchen. Wash quickly gets up and follows him. Wash watches as Locus gets something out of one of the drawers. He hands Wash this pill. 

“Here, it’s a very low dose Xanax.” 

“Thanks,” Wash takes it. 

 

When it comes to sleeping, the both are very comfortable together. Well, at first, it was slightly awkward due to the fact that this is the first time they’ve laid together. It only takes Wash around an hour to fall asleep, when at home it takes him close to three to four hours. Locus falls asleep shortly after Wash does. Sometime in the middle of the night, Locus pulls Wash close to him.

Wash wakes up to his face just inches from Locus’ chest. He closes his eyes and takes this in for as long as he can. 

“Good morning,” Locus whispers.

“How’d you know I was awake?” Wash asks. 

“Your breathing changed.” 

“How long have you been awake?” Wash sighs internally and moves to lay on his back. He stretches out.

“A few minutes. I was getting ready to get up and shower,” Locus sits up. “I’ll make some breakfast when I’m done.”

“Can I shower after you?”

“Of course,” Locus gets up.

Wash lays there while Locus goes to the bathroom. He doesn’t understand why he actually slept through the night. Let alone, just as much as he did. He usually only sleeps for a few hours. Never all night like he just did. He chalks it up to some sort of fluke. 

Wash was looking at his phone when Locus comes out with his hair wrapped in a towel and another towel around his waist. He might’ve accidentally dropped his phone, looking.

“I’m so gay,” Wash whispers to himself.

“You’re welcome to get into the shower now. If you don’t mind me coming in to do my hair and all that.” 

“Yeah,” Wash blushes. He gets up and heads to the bathroom, closing mostly. He quickly strips, then gets into the shower. 

Wash takes in a deep breath. He’s never felt this way towards anyone before. The way this is just so comfortable. About five minutes into the shower, Locus tells him that he’s coming in. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the hair dryer. This is natural.

When the hair dryer goes off, Wash turns off the water. Locus tells him he’s taking a step out and shuts the door. Wash peaks behind the shower curtain before stepping out. He quickly dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist.

“Would you like a frittata?” Locus asks.

“Um… what exactly is that?” 

“It’s sort of like an omelette. It’ll have goat cheese, asparagus, and a little bit of spinach.” 

“I guess. I’ve never really had that before. I’ll try it.” 

“Okay,” Locus leaves the room. Of course Wash watches as he does. Shirtless, work pants. 

Wash quickly gets dressed before heading out to the kitchen. He sits on a stool next to the bar. 

“You know, you don’t have to cook for me.” 

“I may not have to, but I want to.” 

“Thank you for all of this.” 

Locus leans over the bar, kissing Wash gently.


	8. I'm Not Trying to Steal Your Cat

Wash avoided telling Tucker why he was dropped off by someone new. Just said it was a new friend he met at the shelter. He spent the night there because of some mental reason. He’d rather say that then admit to Tucker that he’s dating. He’d never hear the end of it, but he’ll say it eventually.

At the end of that work day, Wash took the bus to the shelter to continue out his normal routine. Cats are a must after calling people and working on a computer for 4 to 6 hours a day. 

When he gets there, he notices that all three of the rooms people can go into to spend time with the cats before buying them are full. He frowns slightly and heads back to Locus’ office. 

Wash opens the door quietly, poking his head into the room to see Locus on the phone with someone. He smiles when Locus glances up at him. Locus smiles back then goes back to the conversation. Wash takes it upon himself to quietly head inside. He grabs a water from the mini fridge then sits on the couch. A few minutes later, he lays down and tunes out whatever Locus is talking about on the phone. He starts to doze off until he hears his name.

“Wash, may I ask why are you in here?” 

“Because all the rooms were full of people and you’re my ride.” 

“I see,” Locus gets up. “I’d say you could just bring one into here, but there’s no guarantee that nobody else would come in here. Some days that door won’t stay shut.” 

Wash sits up so Locus can sit down. He lays back down, resting his head on Locus’ lap. “It’s okay. I’ll go out in a bit to see if one of the rooms is open.”

“That works too,” Locus runs his hand through Wash’s hair. “You can also take my car if you’d like. Just make sure you’re back here to pick me up.”

“When do you get off?” 

“7, but I’m sure I can push it to 6.” 

“Nah. Don’t do that. We’ll get something to eat after, if that’s fine?”

“Like what?” 

“How does cheap take-out Chinese food sound?” Wash chuckles and closes his eyes.

“Sounds good to me. Pretty sure I could make it for even cheaper though.” 

“I’d love to see you try. I haven’t had good authentic Chinese food since before I joined the army.” 

They sit there a little longer before Locus gets another call. At that moment, Wash decides to go see if one of the rooms are open. Thankfully one is. He spends the rest of Locus’ working hours spending time with random cats. 

When it comes time for Locus to be off, Wash is taking countless cat selfies. Locus just knocks on the door, startling Wash slightly. He nods at Locus then puts his phone away. He picks up the cat and carries it to its respective cage. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Where is the place we’re going to?” 

“Peking Express. I can get a discount there. I’ll pull up directions on my phone when we get in the car.” 

Locus nods. They head to Peking Express when Wash pulls up the directions. Comfortable silence. It doesn’t take them long to get there. 

“Have you ever had-”

“Yes, but never out.” 

“Oh? Where then? Since you basically said you haven’t made it before.” 

“Felix’s mother used to invite us over for dinner till they had a big falling out.” 

“That honestly doesn’t surprise me, you know.”

They both exchange a similar look before heading in. Wash chats up the two people behind the register. They know his name. Asking how he’s been. Who’s the guy with him. All these questions while Locus looks to see what he wants. He doesn’t really know the names of anything. He just usually eats whatever is in front of him.

Wash notices and asks, “Do you just want me to order for you?” 

“Preferably.” 

Wash smiles and orders something for him. Locus tries to pay, but Wash gets in front of him so he can’t. Wash won’t tell him what he got either. Just wait till they get back to his place to find out. 

“You’re not going to tell me what it is, are you?” Locus asks when they get into the car. 

“Nope! But I might end up eating some of yours too.”

When they get to Locus’ place, Wash sets the food on the table then picks up Snowball and holds her close. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” he tells her. “Yes I have!” He kisses her head. 

“You going to eat or not?” Locus loves watching Wash with the cat. Almost as if Wash loves the cat more.

“Yes!” Wash sets Snowball down then heads over to the table. He opens each one to figure out whose is which. “There you go.” 

“Looks good.” 

“It is! Now comes the real test. Can you use chopsticks?” 

Locus takes his chopsticks and shows Wash how he uses them, knowing it’s not the “right” way as shown on the picture on the chopstick packet paper.

“Oh god,” Wash looks at him in horror. “You’re one of those.” 

“One of what?” 

“One of those,” Wash doesn’t specify. Just eats his food, occasionally leaning across the table to take some of Locus’.

They spend the rest their night relaxing. Locus reading and Wash holding onto Snowball, taking cat selfies when he thinks Locus isn’t looking. 

 

In the morning, both get ready to go. Wash is heading back to his place while Locus goes in to work. 

“I can drive you to your place. It’s not an inconvenience,” Locus tells him.

“Nah, it’s only like four miles. I can walk it. Not like I have anything to do today.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Wash puts his shirt on.

“Want me to make you some breakfast?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

Wash leaves the bedroom to let Locus continue getting ready. He goes over to Snowball, picking her up. 

“Do you want to secretly go home with me?” he quietly asks her. She meows in return. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Wash carefully puts her under her shirt, holding onto her tightly yet gently. He slips his shoes on then heads towards the door. 

“Not even going to say you’re heading out now?” Locus comes out of his room. 

Wash slowly turns to look at him. “Uh, yeah. I’m going now…”

“Why are you stealing my cat?” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Wash rearranges his arm slightly to support the cat a little better.

“You have my cat under your shirt,” Locus states.

“No, I don’t… It’s-” Wash tries to think of something. Ah yes. “I’m pregnant.”

“Are you sure?” Locus asks, confused. That would mean he cheated. No wait, he just saw him shirtless. There’s no way he got a baby bump that quickly. So it has to be the cat.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Locus walks over to him and gently pokes the cat. She meows in return. Wash does his best to match that meow right as she meows. 

“Your place doesn’t allow pets.” 

“No one will question it if it seems like I’m pregnant and no one ever goes into my place…” Wash frowns. 

Locus chuckles, “One day we will get you your own cat. For now, you can’t steal mine.”

Locus carefully takes the cat from under Wash’s shirt and sets her down on the ground. He pulls Wash in for a hug. 

“You could always just stay longer if you want to be around her. I’m fine with you staying here by yourself, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know. Gonna go home though and do stuff I need to do.” 

“Alright,” Locus kisses the top of Wash’s head. “I love you,” he whispers.

Wash looks up at him, surprised he said that, but rests his head against his chest. “I love you too.” 


	9. Mr. Paranoid Strikes Again

When Wash gets home to his place, he notices something’s just the slightest bit off. He sets his backpack down at the door to go investigate. Nothing’s been taken, but things aren’t put back exactly the way Wash had them.

He goes back to grab the backpack before heading into the bedroom. Flip knife out, he checks every possible hiding spot to see no one’s there. He puts the knife away. He gets the knife box out of the closet, putting the one he had away. He notices one of them is missing. It was one of his favorites. Fucking asshole.

A knock on the front door makes Wash jump. He swears he’s going to die from all this stress. He grabs the butterfly knife, hiding it up his sleeve as he goes to see who’s at the door. 

Wash looks out of the peephole to see Tucker standing there. He lets out a sigh, putting the butterfly knife in his back pocket. He opens the door.

“Hey Tucker. What’s up?” Wash crosses his arms as Tucker just walks into his place. “Just come on in, won't you.”

“Junior is with his mother and I have the day off, so I was wondering if you wanna hang?” Tucker asks, completely ignoring the fact that Wash is stressed and didn’t actually let him in.

“Sorry, but I have stuff to do today,” Wash keeps the door open in hopes Tucker will leave, but he doesn’t. He lets out a loud sigh and closes the door.

“What do you have to do? You don’t do much?” Tucker heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge. “Dude, you used to keep beer on hand.” 

Internally, Wash groans. That means someone else drank it. He knows who did too, who did all of this. Felix. But, he’s not going to tell Locus. He doesn’t want to bother him with this. He can take care of it himself. Hopefully.

“I have to go do laundry and go to the store. Unless you want to tag along; you’re going to be pretty bored.” 

Wash isn’t completely lying. He does have to go to the laundromat. He doesn’t exactly have to go to the store though. Locus has told him many times that he can go with him to go grocery shopping. Mostly so he doesn’t have to use the bus, but he doesn’t want to be a burden on Locus, so he won’t take up that offer much.

“I can drive you around if you need me to,” Tucker persists. 

“The laundromat is just down the street then I can take the bus to the store.” 

“Well, would you like to go out tonight then? When you’re not… busy?” 

“No. Go hang out with Church or Caboose. And Tucker? I’m never getting with you so can you cut the shit and stop forcing yourself on me? We’re not even friends.” 

Tucker just stares at him for a moment. Wash isn’t one to say much like this. Only other person he’s ever told off is Church, but that was because of some army bullshit that neither of them will tell anyone about.

“I have a boyfriend. And you’re not my type. Ever.” Wash opens the door. “Please go bug someone else.”

“Since when do you ever date?” Tucker scoffs and leaves the apartment. 

Wash rolls his eyes as he closes the door and locks it. He was going to tell Tucker in a nicer way, but after knowing that Felix came and went through all his stuff, on top of Tucker insisting they do something together, yeah no. Fuck that.

He goes into his bedroom, grabbing his laundry bag. He picks up everything in the corner of his room, putting it in the bag. He walks over to his backpack, taking out the hoodie first and puts it on. He might’ve stolen Locus’ hoodie without him knowing. He might be waiting for the text asking if he took it. He puts all the other clothes in the laundry bag. 

 

Wash gets to the laundromat and says his usual hello to the old lady that runs it. She’s so sweet. Sometimes when he’s there, he’ll help her out with things while waiting for his laundry to finish. She’s just so nice to everyone. 

He puts his clothes in the washer, then goes to see if she needs anything. When she doesn’t, he goes over to the sorting table. He sits on it, making sure he has a line of sight of the washer. 

Wash gets on his phone to pass the time. Usually he would put his earbuds in and listen to music, but he wants to be able to hear anything around him.

_ Locus: Did you take my hoodie? _

Wash smiles a mile a minute. He’s been waiting for this. He takes a selfie of himself, hiding half his face with the sleeve of the hoodie.

_ Wash: I don’t know what you’re talking about, clearly _

Wash gets down from the table and switches his laundry out of the washer and to the dryer. When he sits back on the table, Locus sends a text back.

_ Locus: First you try to take my cat, now you take my hoodie? Anything else you’re going to try to steal? _

_ Wash: You. _

The moment Wash sends that, he wish he didn’t. God, now he’s embarrassed, in the middle of the laundromat. He would prefer to not know what Locus will text back. Might just not look to see what it is. 

When he gets the buzz, he closes his eyes for a moment before opening the text.

_ Locus: I’d like to see you try. _

Wash lets out a sigh of relief that he didn’t really realize he meant something along the lines of his heart. You know, but wait, what if he did realize that and just didn’t say anything about it? What if Locus knows exactly what he meant and that ‘I love you’ wasn’t really true. Oh god, he’s over thinking this. 

He thinks to himself for a moment before just taking it as a joke and replies back.

_ Wash: Give it a few more dates and I’m sure I’ll steal you away xD  _

Wash just smiles to himself, forgetting about the situation with his apartment just for the time they’re talking. When he gets his laundry out of the drying and back into the bag, it comes back to him. As he’s walking back. He’s trying to figure out ways to secure his apartment better. He knows of all the ways in. Just the front door. But, yeah, he doesn’t know what to do yet. He’ll think of something. Even if it means trapping his door. 


	10. Outed by an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this Chapter:  
> Felix refers to Wash as "it" and "pussy" because he's an asshole.

Locus greatly enjoys Wash’s company. Their silence is comfortable. They can be doing their own thing in the same room and not feel the need to speak to one another. Locus could be reading a book while Wash cuddles against him, doing whatever on his phone. Or Wash could be cuddling the cat while Locus makes dinner for the both of them. 

It’s a beautiful thing Locus can’t have with anyone else, really. Speaking of which, Felix won’t shut up. He’s talking about how shitty his apartment complex is and the tenants living there. It’s a bit worse than Locus’ place. It’s… dirtier than there. There are more drug addicts over at his building. 

But he’d love for Felix to leave. Asked him once to already. He said no and continued complaining about it all. Which is very typical, so it’s not like he's acting out.

Locus just gets on his phone, ignoring him. Looking through the most recent news. Maybe playing a stupid word search game. He's got to go to work here in a couple of hours. It couldn't come sooner. Anything to get away from Felix for today. Any other day he might be fine with this. Annoyed, but fine. Today is just not that great. Woke up panicked. No big deal. At least  _ he _ didn’t think it was. Felix invited himself over as usual.

“You know your Washy’s got a vag, right?” Felix abruptly tells him.

Locus looks up from his phone, giving Felix a death glare. Basically telling him to choose his words carefully.

“Damn, if I knew speaking about your Washy would get you to listen, I would've sooner,” Felix rolls his eyes and moves closer to Locus. “Did you know, though?”

“Yes,” Locus sternly tells him. Real answer: no, no he didn’t. It’s not something he’d ask. Nor does he care. Wash is male. That’s what matters to him. Not the body parts, but Felix being Felix.

Felix leans closer towards Locus. “Look me in the eyes and tell me. You actually knew you’re dating pussy?” 

Locus stares him down, “yes.”

Thing is, he’s not even going to question Wash about it. It’s not his place. He just has to wait for Wash to tell him on his own. It makes absolutely no difference to him whether he does or not. Come to think of it, though, he did see faint scars where Wash would’ve gotten a top surgery. But it’s not important. He can’t possibly begin to understand why Felix feels it’s something bad.

“Wow. Didn’t think you liked pussy. Every time I tried to get you to fuck some, you wouldn’t.” 

“He’s male Felix.” Locus is getting a little agitated. “The type of genitals he has doesn’t invalidate him in any way.”

“I just thought you were  _ soooooo  _ into dick, though. Didn’t think you’d like pussy even if the thing calls itself male.”

Locus completely ignores that phobic statement. He can’t even begin to reason with Felix when he doesn’t have the words to explain he’s wrong. That, or he’ll just severely hurt Felix. 

“How did you even figure this out?” 

“I have my ways,” Felix winks at him.

“Stay out of his business. And stay out of mine.” 

Felix can really tell if he continues this, Locus would either hit him or throw him out the balcony window. So, he uses his brain for once and spins it into talking about something else. Complaining mostly. Because that’s all he can seem to do. Complain or be an asshole. The usual.

 

Locus does kick Felix out when he leaves for work. Tells him to stay away from Wash again. He has a feeling he might’ve gone snooping around to figure out that he’s transexual. Which annoys Locus a lot. 

At work, he forgets for the time being. His time being taken up with inventory checks, rounds, and helping give adoptions since they’re short one person that called in sick. He’s helping out the best he can. Being busy is good for the cats. Means the majority of them will probably get adopted. Bad for when they’re short staffed and he has to help. Means he can’t just hide away from all the people.

The day does seem to go by faster this way, though. It feels like the shift just started when Wash comes in at the usual time. He’s lucky to catch Locus when he’s not doing anything for the moment.

“Hey,” Wash smiles. Locus slightly smiles back. “Are we doing anything tonight?”

“That’s more up to you. We’ve been busy since I got here and someone called in sick.”

Wash thinks for a moment, “Could we order in some food and watch a movie?” 

“Yeah,” Locus shrugs. “That’s fine with me.”

“Sweet. We’ll have to stop at my place to get the movie.”

“We can do that.”

Wash smiles greatly and stands on his tippy toes to give Locus a little kiss on the cheek. He then heads out to find a cat to take to one of the rooms with him for the rest of Locus’ shift.

When they stop outside Wash’s apartment building, Wash runs up to get the movie. He ends up coming out with three movies instead of just the one.

“Probably should’ve asked this before,” Wash starts as he gets back into the car, “but do you like samurai movies?” 

“I’ve never really watched any.” 

“Well, we’re eventually going to watch all three of these. I think you’ll like them like I do because you also fit into the main character,” Wash rambles on.

“What are the movies called?” 

“Rurouni Kenshin. Rurouni means wanderer. Then Kenshin is just the main guy’s name.” 

Locus nods as they head to his place. Wash is very excited to show Locus his favorite movie series. He grew up reading the manga. Then watching the anime in the 90’s. Then the live actions came out and it was the best thing ever. The actors are perfect. Wash goes on and on about all of this. Even about how he tried dying his hair red when he was younger. Locus enjoys the way Wash is happy about this.  _ That’s  _ what’s important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me 8 fucking months to write 1k words for this chapter. I'll try to get more out faster lol


	11. You Did WHAT?!

When Wash gets home from work, it feels normal. He’s tired and drained. So, he’ll be staying home tonight because it’s just one of those days. He locks the door behind him like he would any other day. He’s going to try to make something for dinner with whatever’s in the fridge. Which he doesn’t know what’s in there.Might have to end up ordering out. Whoops.

It’s when he turns on the light to the living room that he notices something’s very wrong with this picture. He pulls out a flip knife from his back pocket as he moves slightly closer to see someone’s lying on his couch. He gets even closer and immediately recognizes who it is.

“Can you get the fuck out of my place? I swear to god I will cut you up.” Wash relaxes a bit, knowing there’s no  _ real _ immediate threat. Not yet at least. He keeps the knife out anyways.

Felix sits up and looks at Wash, “You don’t have the balls to do anything to me. Literally.”

“Excuse you? You don’t know me,” Wash states, but subtly shifts uneasily at the way Felix said it.

“Oh, but I do. Though, I have to give you some credit. You don’t seem like the type to let people know you’re a transexual.”

Wash’s eyes widen, “...how do you know that?” 

“You underestimate my skills babe,” Felix smirks. “It did surprise me that you already told Locus. He didn’t flinch when I told him.”

Wash pinches the bridge of his nose, “Why are you like this?” 

Surprisingly enough, Wash is keeping calm on the outside. On the inside, he’s panicking. Felix told Locus? That’s not okay in any way. He doesn’t trust Locus to tell him. He doesn’t trust anyone. The only person that knew was Church. No one else knows. Not even his parents. Except, now Locus knows. And somehow Felix found it out. He’s trying to think of how Felix knew. Maybe he was spying on him when he didn’t know it.

“I’m just looking out for my good friend Locus. Didn’t think he’d enjoy pussy. Even if you seem to think you’re male. But for some reason, he’s completely fine with it. He even defended you every time I’d try saying you’re not male.”

“...he did?” 

If Felix is telling the truth, Locus did just gain some trust from him. Though, it’s not like he can just come out to him now that he knows.

“Yeah. He was ready to hurt me if I kept talking,” Felix gets up off the couch. “Not sure why since  _ I’m _ right. I’m always right.”

Wash takes a step back, holding up the knife more. “You’re just a transphobic asshole from the looks of it. Leave my fucking apartment before I hurt you.”

Felix keeps walking towards Wash until he’s against the wall. He stares him down with his sadistic smile and tells him, “Make me, pussy.”

Wash says nothing back. Just staring at Felix, slightly afraid of what comes next. He holds the knife pointed at Felix’s gut. Nothing happens. Felix just laughs and backs away after a few moments.

“Damn, you need to lighten up a little,” Felix shakes his head. 

“Leave,” is all Wash manages to say.

“Fine. I’m going. Don’t expect me to stay away. There’s still more for me to learn about you,” Felix winks. He unlocks the front door and leaves without saying another word.

Wash lets out his breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. He leans his head back against the wall. 

When did Felix tell Locus this? And he said Locus was defending him? Is this true? He wants to ask, but what’s the point? It could’ve just been said to shut Felix up. 

What if Felix is just saying this? What if he’s lying about it all? There’s a chance he never told Locus in the first place. Making him panic anyways. Saying it all to keep him on edge. The one thing he does know for sure is Felix is right on him being trans. That’s true. But the rest? Taken with a grain of salt. He’ll assume Felix is telling the truth.

He feels like crying and staying away from Locus for a bit, but he loves being with Locus. The feeling of not worrying about anything. Just the past week they were watching his favorite movies and Locus really enjoyed it. Like he thought he would, Locus saw himself in the main character. Just like Wash does. They had a heartfelt discussion about it. It was just so nice and relaxing, but now?

 

With this information, Wash does the best he can to seem normal around Locus. He does make a few excuses that he’s busy with some work stuff, but nothing that’s too out of place. When he’s over at Locus’ place, he’s paying more attention to his cat than him.

Nothing’s really seem to have changed. Locus doesn’t treat him any different. So, maybe Felix was telling the lying and he never told Locus? Or he told the truth and Locus did defend him, but isn’t saying anything to Wash about it? There’s too many possibilities. 

This is okay, though. He’s just waiting for the day Locus asks about it if he knows. Asks why he never told him to begin with. It’ll be okay. He’ll just suffer in silence until something forces them to talk about it. No big deal.


End file.
